


Chimera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena quotidiana della coppia: VegetaxBulma.Autore: Kamy.Fandom: Dragonball.Personaggi: Vegeta; Bulma.Pairing: Het. Vegeta/Bulma.Rating: Verde.Warning: Leggero Ooc.Wordcount: 544.Prompt: Chimera.





	Chimera

  


Bulma sbadigliò, guardando lo schermo del televisore davanti a sé.

Nello schermo c’era la figura di Lunch, accomodata in una poltrona, sporta in avanti. Porgeva un microfono alla donna che le era accomodata nella poltroncina accanto alla sua. Quest’ultimo teneva tra le mani un libro e mostrava la copertina alla telecamera.

“Il suo ultimo lavoro si chiama: Chimera. Sa dirci perché?” chiese Lunch.

“Ovviamente. La chimera era un mostro della mitologia greca con muso di leone, corpo di capra, coda di drago, capace di sputare fiamme. Però, ai nostri giorni, sta a significare un sogno assurdo, un’utopia irrealizzabile. Ed è proprio di questo che parlo nel mio libro: di una società  _perf_ …” rispose con voce vellutata.

Bulma spense la televisione, interrompendo il discorso della scrittrice. Aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“La nostra società è tornata evoluta dopo secoli di oscurantismo. Siamo riusciti a rialzarsi dopo le guerre nucleari, quelle spazio-temporali che c’erano soltanto ai tempi di mio nonno e alle barbarie. Ogni giorno eroi coraggiosi impediscono a mostri alieni, a divinità e abitanti di altri dimensioni di distruggere la Terra. Però a quell’idiota non va bene e millanta di mondi ancor più perfetti” sibilò. Si alzò in piedi e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli azzurri.

“Se sei veramente idealista, cambiala tu la società. Impegnatici” sibilò. Si allontanò dal divano e si diresse verso il corridoio della casa, nella direzione del suo laboratorio.

“Donna, contro cosa borbotti? Non ero nemmeno in casa”. Briefs riconobbe la voce del marito e si voltò, osservando il saiyan raggiungerla.

Vegeta teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro.

Bulma si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio e scrollò le spalle.

“E se non fossi l’unico argomento dei miei pensieri?” domandò. Vegeta si tolse l’asciugamano che teneva intorno al collo, lo passò intorno ai fianchi di Bulma e la trasse a sé. La bacio, premendo rudemente le sue labbra su quelle di lei. La moglie chiuse gli occhi, si sporse sulle punte e ricambiò il bacio. Socchiuse le labbra con un mugolio di piacere. Vegeta approfondì il bacio, fece scivolare la lingua tra le labbra protese di lei e accarezzò quelle di lei. Si scambiarono una serie di baci rapidi, ansanti, arrossandosi le labbra a vicenda. Il rossetto di Bulma sporcò il viso abbronzato del saiyan.

Vegeta si staccò da lei e gli appoggiò la fronte spaziosa contro la sua, pallida.

“Sarebbe un grave reato” mormorò roco. Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro, le iridi azzurro cielo erano liquide e luminose.

“Hai mai avuto un sogno irrealizzabile?” chiese con voce tremante.

Vegeta fece aderire il proprio corpo a quello di lei, continuando a stringere l’asciugamano. Bulma arrossì, vedendo la propria figura riflettersi nelle iridi color ossidiana di lui.

“Non ho mai permesso a me stesso di sognare altro che la vendetta. Ed era già qualcosa che non sembrava avrei mai potuto avere”. Le sorrise. “Quello che sto vivendo adesso, va ben oltre i sogni irrealizzabili che non mi sono mai arrischiato a immaginare” ammise con voce roca.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Bulma che gli sorrise.

“Abbiamo ancora tanto da fare insieme” promise l’inventrice, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto muscoloso.

 


End file.
